Confusions of the Heart
by Nee-chan-loves-you
Summary: When Sunako's cousin, Nee-chan, comes to visit, Kyouhei's feelings are torn. Now he doesn't know who he loves more. The scary but good cooker Sunako? Or the independent, tempermental Nee-chan? A KxS pairing!
1. Chapter 1

A car drove up the driveway of Sunako and her four friends. When Yuki looked out the window he saw a girl, who looked very much like Sunako, climb out and wave away the car. As quickly as he could, he ran to Kyouhei and the others. "Kyouhei! Ranmaru! Takeno! Sunako! Hurry! There's someone at the front door!"

Sunako perked up and crawled to the door when the doorbell rang. When she opened it, there stood a girl, her long brown hair pulled in a side pony, a brown, Fidel Castro hat placed on her head. She wore a green bikini top and brown cargo shorts. A smile fell on her makeup-less face when she saw Sunako standing there. "Sunako- chan! It's been way too long!" Instead of a hug, both of the girls hissed at each other.

"I was wondering when you would get my message Nee-chan. I really need you now. These… creatures don't watch our movies."

"For cereal?"

And the two chattered along, the four boys slowly entered the room one by one, afraid of what a relative of Sunako would look like. But when they were revealed to a normal teenage girl they fell.

"Is… is this the Nee-chan Sunako always talked about?" Takeno asked quietly.

"I… … I guess so." Yuki said, looking over Kyouhei's shoulder.

"It can't be! That's impossible." Kyouhei growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well.. she does look like Auntie. Very vibrant." Ranmaru smiled, starting to walk towards the girls, but Kyouhei held him back.

"Not so fast! We don't want her running away from a pervert like you."

"Trust me. It takes more than a pervert to send me running." Nee-chan's voice came from behind the circle that formed. Sunako stood behind her, unable to hide her smile that engrossed her whole face. "Now, could you please take my bag to Sunako- chan's room? If you were half the men auntie said you were they would've been out of my hands by now." Nee-chan held out a trunk made of fine walnut wood and gold siding.

"You little witch! We're men, not servants!" Kyouhei argued.

"Yeah? Not from what Sunako- chan has told me. She says she has to cook for you all the time, do your laundry… everything. I think it's time to turn the tables. We'll be out getting movies. So just unpack my bags and we'll be back within the hour." Hand- in- hand, Sunako and Nee- chan walked out the front door.

"I can't believe this! A woman walks into our house and starts ordering us around? What the hell kind of relative to Sunako is she?" Kyouhei steamed

"She has her beauty you have to admit. Without hiding it too. She could just turn Sunako- chan around." Ranmaru smiled, picking up Nee-chan's trunk and heading to Sunako's room.

"Yes. At least we don't have another job on our hands. She seems to know most of the steps." Takeno admitted, following Ranmaru with the others following after them.

"I think Sunako- chan called out to her for help." Yuki said. That made everyone stop in their tracks. When they looked at him he cowered, "I- I mean… think about it. She knows what's been going on. Maybe Sunako- chan has been sending her e- mails or letters whenever she's been in trouble. Maybe now she finally had the last straw and is here to support Sunako- chan."

The others thought about this. It was true. They all noticed Sunako- chan's big smile when Nee- chan was standing up to them. It was like Sunako- chan looked up to her cousin as well as her aunt.

"You're right." Takeno sighed. "She must've been reaching out to her for so long." He rubbed his chin, "I do hope that she has told her of the good times. We don't want her thinking that we have been torturing her for the whole time she's been here."

"Whatever. As long as Sunako- chan is still up to making us dinner, I don't care what that brat thinks of me." Kyouhei grumbled and stalked off to the living room.

"I wonder how long she is thinking on staying here." Ranmaru wondered, then smiled, "We could always check!" He reached towards the trunk and unlocked it when Yuki and Takeno slammed it on his fingers.

"Cut it out!" They said in unison. Takeno picked up the trunk and walked to Sunako's room, with Yuki in tow. All Ranmaru did was crumple on the floor in pain.

**-Sunako and Nee-chan-**

"So, how is life with four guys?" Nee- chan asked as her and Sunako browsed the horror section of the movie store.

"It's okay I guess. We've had some troubling times but other than that, they mostly leave me alone to watch my movies. But they're so beautiful Nee- chan. Didn't you notice? Doesn't it make you want to bleed?"

Nee-chan shook her head, "Sunako- chan, I never noticed. To me they're just normal boys. Yeah, they're hot… but I don't think beautiful. You've been watching too many horror movies."

Sunako's shoulders fell as she pulled out a video case.

"Have they told you you're pretty Sunako- chan?"

Sunako nodded.

"Then that's all that matters. It means they care and that they'll do anything to help you out."

Sunako looked up at her cousin who was smiling bravely down to her. Slowly, a smile entered her face and she nodded, looking at more selections.

"You still have Hiroshi?" Nee- chan asked again. For years, she watched Sunako hang all over that doll. And even though Sunako sent her messages, they barely saw each other now. All because of that doll. Nee- chan used to be Sunako's refuge and she liked being there for her. But when Hiroshi came, it was like she had been forgotten. Sunako never invited her over to watch movies or to just talk. She didn't even know about Sunako's horrible experience with the boy that called her ugly. In short, after the long period of time, Nee- chan became jealous of the inanimate figurine.

"Yes. He's been through a lot too."

"I see." She said quietly. After some time they picked out a number of unrated horror movies and checked them out. "Well, let's go home and make snacks. We can keep those boys hidden in corners for weeks once they see what these movie's are about." Both Nee- chan and Sunako laughed their way home. And when they entered the home, all the boys noticed the happy glint in Sunako's eyes that they have never had the chance to see in such a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day ended and everyone started to come home. Kyouhei lagged through the door while Ranmaru and Yuki followed after, chattering happily. Nee- chan watched all of them migrate into the living room then asked where Sunako and Takenaga were.

"Takenaga has a date with Noi- chi- chan so they might be gone all night." Yuki said.

"Sunako- chan has an after school cooking class believe it or not." Ranmaru added afterwards, chuckling a little at the end.

"A cooking class?" Nee- chan asked.

"Yeah, it's been going on for about a month now. She won't be home till dinner."

Nee- chan smiled walking into the kitchen. The boys eyes followed after her then they shrugged, turning on their television. After a few minutes, Nee- chan came out with one of Sunako's cookbooks. "I think I'm going to make one of Sunako- chan's recipes. Would any of you guys mind going to the market to get me some ingredients?"

Yuki volunteered happily as did Ranmaru. Kyouhei however stayed silent, his eyes glued to the T.V. After discussing what she needed Nee- chan asked what Kyouhei's problem was. The others said he usually was grumpy after school and to not bother him. He's been like that for almost a month. Nee- chan shrugged then ushered the two out the door so she could start cooking. Good, now he wouldn't bother her while she was cooking.

Once she started one dish, the smell of food entered Kyouhei's nose and he lingered to the kitchen, slouching against the wall as he watched Nee- chan cook.

Nee- chan saw him out of the corner of her eye but didn't turn her head to look at him. "So what's your problem? You were pretty voiced yesterday and now you suddenly have gone quiet. Cat got your tongue?"

"It's nothing. Just tired of school." Kyouhei mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Already?"

Kyouhei didn't answer; he just walked over and looked at the pan in Nee- chan's hand. "What are you cooking?"

"It's a surprise." Nee- chan said with a smile as she glanced up at him. "I just didn't want Sunako- chan to have to cook for me. I mean… since all she does here is housework. It's nice to have a break once in a while don't you think?" There was a little tone in her voice that edged Kyouhei but decided to ignore it. Suddenly, a sign of movement made him yelp.

"Watch out!"

That was when Nee- chan's now naked hand, that before had been covered by an oven mitt, instinctively went to the pan to turn it around and began to burn. Nee- chan screamed and let go, the pan jolting and toppling to the floor. Kyouhei grabbed Nee- chan's arm before she could get her foot burned or broken by the falling pan. Both of them were breathing heavily of the surprise, Kyouhei clutching Nee- chan close. Then he heard sniffling. He looked down, seeing Nee- chan clutching her damaged hand to her chest, tears falling down her face. Kyouhei slowly knelt to the floor with her and took her hand, taking a sharp intake of breath when he saw her hand.

It was all red, some white blisters beginning to form. The smell of bruning flesh made him shudder, but he helped Nee- chan up, bringing her to the bathroom. He turned the sink on, getting a negative reaction from Nee- chan. She started to pull away, whimpering about pain, but Kyouhei grumbled and tugged her forward to the running water. "It's okay dammit! You'll be fine."

Finally after a few minutes of struggling, Nee- chan finally gave up but held close to Kyouhei. She was at a loss for words. The pain was too much for her. It reminded her of… … forget it, she thought. It's over, there's no need to worry. Nothing like that will ever happen again. Unexpectedly she screamed again at the cool water that was stinging her skin. It was unbearable. Again she started to pull away but Kyouhei was persistent and kept a good grip on her arm. "The only way you'd get away was if you chewed your arm off. Now calm down!"

"You burn your hand and put it in water then tell me if you'd scream and cry out it hurts!" As much as she tried to pull, Nee- chan could not get away. And after what felt like forever, Kyouhei finally turned the faucet off.

"I do admit I've never been burned but trust me, I've been through more than you would think." Kyouhei swung Nee- chan to the toilet and set her down, looking into her eyes. "Now stay here. If I come back and you aren't sitting your butt down here then the shit will fly."

"I may be handicapped now but it doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass." Nee- chan said coldly. Kyouhei didn't move, staring intently. "Fine," she sighed, "I won't move."

"For reason I don't trust you." Kyouhei grumbled, standing and walking out of the bathroom.

Nee- chan looked at her hand. It looked worse now that the damage was almost done. Personally she thought that he should have the decency of bringing her to a hospital but no, men can always do everything. Her whole hand was red and her blisters got worse. Gingerly she grazed her hand with her other pinky but jumped, gritting her teeth and bending over in pain. Damn it hurt!

Kyouhei finally came back, holding a box of medicines. He set it down on the tile in front of her then squatted, taking out a tube and gauze.

"How do you know it won't stick to my hand!" Nee- chan backed up to the back of the toilet. "I am not putting gauze on this and then having my new skin heal on it!"

"Sunako watched a movie that had someone burning their foot and the doctor did the same thing." Kyouhei said, a little preoccupied.

"They're acting!" Nee- chan said, enunciating the word 'acting,' "It's their job to pretend to be doctors! Doesn't mean that what they really do will heal something!"

"Do you really think they're going to do a doctor segment and make it fake?" Kyouhei growled, wrenching Nee- chan's hand from her other. "Now gimme your hand! It'll be over quick!" First he applied the gel that made Nee- chan scream and start pulling away again.

"Just take me to a damn hospital!" She cried over and over, but Kyouhei ignored her and continued to nurse her hand. He could feel his blood pressure rising and he really just wanted to leave this girl on the tile floor with her stupid hand but Sunako would not be happy. She would go off blaming him and it truthfully would be his fault.

Finally he finished and the screaming ceased. He looked up at Nee- chan, a smile quirking on his lips. "See? All done."

"Yeah, not without pain first." Nee- chan mumbled, inspecting the mediocre job. Finally she stood and helped Kyouhei pick up scraps of gauze, throwing them away. "Thanks."

"Hm?"

"I said thank you." Nee- chan turned to face Kyouhei who was looking at her half surprised, half smug.

Kyouhei shrugged, "Whatever." Before he could turn away, Nee- chan pecked his cheek then walked away before he could. That left him standing there and dropping the box to the floor. He felt like Sunako- chan. That must've been how she felt when he did stuff like that to her. Dumbfounded. Wondering why they did it. Snapping out of his confusion, Kyouhei picked up the box and put some fallen items back in, then put the box away.

The rest of the night was full of confusion, worry and laughs. Everyone wanted to know what happened to Nee- chan's hand. Ranmaru blamed Kyouhei, Takenaga inspected the wrap- up job and Sunako gave Kyouhei a big smile as a thank you. Kyouhei noticed Nee- chan's glance at Sunako. She looked like a mother watching her child have fun. Then she glanced at Kyouhei and her expression changed, into something he hadn't seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

After the confliction, everything went back to normal. Nee- chan and Sunako watched their movies and actually did make the boys sit in a corner. Sunako took on the cooking duty but Nee- chan insisted that she take on other duties since she was visiting. And even though the two fought about it for a few days, Sunako eventually gave up and let Nee- chan do whatever she wished. Kyouhei watched Nee- chan carefully for the past days too. Even though he didn't know her well, his cheek burned every time he thought about what happened. She barely made eye contact, didn't stand near him… basically avoided him for the time being.

One day though, everyone was out of the house except for Kyouhei and curiosity got the best of him. Sneaking into Sunako's room he found Nee- chan's trunk and opened it. The normal girl stuff really. Clothes, CD's, makeup… … underwear. He shuddered and avoided it as best he could. Then a funny looking book caught his attention. It had the Japanese word, Secret, written all over it. His brow quirked in wonder as he took it out. Why would it be a secret? He removed the string that was tied to keep it from opening, and then started reading:

Dear Journal,

Sunako just gave me this, so I guess I'll get in the habit of writing it. It's my sixteenth birthday and the first time I've seen my cousin in a while. I wonder if we are growing farther apart since she barely comes to my house anymore. Mom says it's cause she's growing up and getting more friends to hang out with, but I don't consider 'guys' that are getting paid to be her friend are considered real friends. I don't want her hanging out with them. I don't want her hurt. She's been hurt already and for her to have to go through it again would be heart breaking for me. I love her too much. And get this. She found this biology mannequin and tells me that he's the best friend she's ever had. What happened to me? I was always there for her. When her bunny died, I ran to her house in my socks to help her with a funeral. When she got her first cycle, and screamed when she saw the blood, I helped her out and explained instead of her mother. When she was told she was ugly… I thought she would cry on my shoulder. But… that mannequin took my place. I guess it isn't my place to be jealous of an inanimate object but… what happened to me? I was there for her. Now she has a two skeleton's and something else she hasn't shown me… but she's named all of them too! She's not two anymore! God, I just want her to come back to me. I've been going through so much. Something happened to me and my boyfriend, found him cheating, and I need someone to run to. But she's too busy with her dolls I can't possibly run to her-

It ended there. Kyouhei pursed his lips. It was true that Sunako' chan obsessed over those dolls too much. He also felt bad for Nee- chan. But he shrugged his feelings off and flipped through some more, stopping at some kind of free- verse poem.

Hey journal, made this for my boyfriend.

**Mixed Emotions******

I want to shove a pencil in your face,  
But I want to be the one to take you to the nurse

I want you to go die in a hole,  
But I want to die with you

I want you to break your arm,  
But I want to be the first one to sign your cast

I want you to get dumped,  
But I want my shoulder to be the one you cry on

I want you to choke on soda,  
But I want to give you CPR

I want you to fall down the stairs,  
But I want to be there to catch you

I want you to cry like I did,  
But I will dry your tears unlike you did

Basically I hate you...  
But I also love you

"What are you doing with my journal!" Before he could react, the notebook was ripped from his hands and Nee- chan stood above him with a murderous look on her face.

"I though you were with Sunako shopping?" He cried defensively, standing so he didn't feel like a little kid that was in trouble.

"I was, and she's in the kitchen cooking. That doesn't give a reason to go through all my stuff though!" Nee- chan lifted her hand like she was about to slap him with the notebook but stopped when she saw what page he was on. She brought it down to read through again, small tears filling her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away, "I guess you read the first one too? Maybe a few other ones?"

"Only the first and that." Kyouhei mumbled guiltily. He couldn't look at her.

"And?" Was all she said as she crouched to put the book back and closed her trunk.

Kyouhei shrugged a little. "I don't know. There's nothing for me to say."

There was a long, scary silence. Finally Nee- chan stood again, taking her hair from her pony holder, letting her hair fall in front of her face. It was long like Sunako's, Kyouhei noticed. He coughed a gently and looked away again. "Dinner's almost ready." Nee- chan grumbled, then she stalked out of the room.


End file.
